


Birthday Wishes

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Happy Birthday Phil, M/M, Multi, Phil Lester's Birthday, kickthephan, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil shares his birthday with his favorite people





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY FOLKS. how goes it? it goes for me. i got the idea for this last night while falling asleep. my best friend was like "omg what do you think Dan got Phil for his b-day? ;)" and i just decided to make it kickthephan. (Happy Birthday Phil!) i enjoyed writing it so i hope you like reading it! :)  
> Kay

Phil was happy.  
He was surrounded by his friends, and the two people he loved the most in the whole universe. They looked so perfect together, PJ with his glasses and floppy curls, smiling wide, his arm wrapped around Dan’s waist. He was wearing the button up that brought out his eyes and a black bowtie. Dan looked ethereal, his face flushed and his smile so bright it was blinding, his pink and gray sweater contrasting with his black skinny jeans. They were Phil’s and he couldn’t believe his luck. 

“You lucky dog.” Tyler came out of nowhere, hip-checking him and making him tilt to keep his drink from spilling all over his nice tie.  
“They are so pretty.” he was already tipsy, his face pink behind his glasses, his hair proudly quiffed, gaze on the two of them.  
“They really are…” he took a sip of his drink, thoughts on them.  
“So,” Tyler turned to him. “Any big wishes for the birthday boy?” he raised his eyebrows over his martini. Phil thought for a moment, his gaze roaming around the room, looking at all his friends. Mark, with Felix and Sean, laughing his loud booming laugh, Cat talking to Chris, waving her hands animatedly, Tom and Hazel in a loud argument over something trivial probably, Dan and PJ listening to Connor chatter away, their bodies pressed together. 

“Nothing?” Tyler asked, surprised.  
“Not that I can think of.” they were silent for a moment, each with their drinks. The chatter and music was interrupted by the clinking of a glass. Louise stood at the head of the room, holding a wine glass and a spoon.  
“Okay, pipe down you lot,” she looked nice in her sparkly evening dress. “It’s time for cake!” everyone cheered.  
“Ooh hold on I have to tell Troye there’s cake, Happy Birthday Phil!” Tyler gave him a small peck on the cheek and hurried off to find his boyfriend. Phil smiled, his face heating softly, looking into his drink. Dan and PJ said something to Connor, who nodded and then turned to wave at Phil. Phil waved back, and Dan pulled PJ over to him.  
“I love Connor, but christ he talks a lot.” Dan shook his head, taking Phil’s cup and taking a sip. PJ laughed and nodded.  
“For such a small guy, he has a huge opinion.”  
Phil grinned. 

“What are you gonna wish for?” Dan asked, taking his hand. PJ hugged him from behind, his chin on his shoulder. Phil shook his head. “Nothing. I don’t need anything else.” Dan blinked. His face softened, and his brown eyes moistened.  
“Oh god Phil.” he cupped his face and kissed his nose lightly.  
“You are so perfect,” PJ murmured, his voice filled with affection. Phil smiled, his heart beating faster. Why would he need to wish for anything? He had everything he wanted. Louise came in, carrying the cake, lit with candles. Everyone began to sing, and Phil felt his face grow warm. He had never been this happy before. He felt both Dan and PJ pressed against him, their bodies warm. There were so many feelings surging through him.  
Now that he thought about it, he did have one wish. He wished this moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i hope you enjoyed it! leave me all the comments and kudos pleasee as they fuel my writing frenzy. i might post another one like this but Phan, so stay tuned! :D hope you have a great week! PEACE HOMIES,  
> Kay


End file.
